Arms To Fill
Arms To Fill is the eleventh episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Neal, Danny Luis were all going to game store with Hendrix to buy a game called Battle Ops 3: Ultimate Edition. Hendrix wants to buy it, but it costs a lot of money to get it, as Neal and Danny have a fight outside. as they looked at the wall and it has R.D.Ms prints years ago. as Hendrix stops Danny from touching the R.D.Ms arm, as they go to Providence Accord and see what Hendrix knows about Klaus R.D.Ms robots placed in Calimonia with body parts. Hendrix tells his friends about Providence Accord, of how it runs, as Danny asks about bad guys, which Hendrix is focused to taking down when he's doing Providence. Dustan the robot is guarding Providence HQ, as Hendrix uses his voice mode to unlock the doors. Danny asks Hendrix about the Cybernetics, as Hendrix uses them to a fight and to know each other's paths. They go into the second floor, the brief room, where the location of targets that could find there, as Hendrix his Cybernetics to activate the computers on. Hendrix finds the matches of the R.D.Ms body parts but no matches to other ones hiding in town, as Computer detects that Stefan is here, as Hendrix persists with the mission. Hendrix knows Stefan will use his scanner and his suit to find the Tanon, in the tunnels of the abandon building facility. Hendrix goes alone, but his friends tell him not. As Neal guard the front, so that Stefan's other forces don't come to help him escape. Dustan tracks Hendrix with his Cybernetics access that Hendrix gave, so if he gets lost, he can get out. As Hendrix hides as Stefan dig for second Tanon piece with his men doing his job. As the place nearly about to blow. Hendrix comes to battle Stefan, the tunnels started to blow, as Hendrix fend of Stefan in fight, they both survived and escaped before the building collapsed on them, they both continue to battle, as Stefan fend off his quick reflexes and his attacks, as Neal gets in the way, causing Stefan to hold Neal as a hostage. As Neal was hurt, as Hendrix blasted by his canon, as Neal blasted Hendrix, as he manages to save Neal, as Hendrix fights Stefan but was too strong and escaped with the second tanon in his hands. Neal was alright and okay, while Hendrix gives his friends the keys to go his house, as Hendrix goes to find his boss, Derrick. Providence Agent fixing up Derrick's house, for the connection that has not run well for weeks, as Derrick was in the kitchen, as Hendrix tells that Stefan took the second tanon, as was worried but 2 more is out there, for Stefan to get his hands on it. Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins that 2 tanons are gone, as Doctor Hawkins heard about mission in the East abandon in Calimonia in her camera database. As Doctor Hawkins tells that the tanon will unlock every military base and HQ in every country, if Stefanget's 2 more, she ensure it would comprise every agent that he will use, with his army to attack and gain from, as Hendrix understood. Hendrix's friends got Battle Ops 3, as they play online, while Hendrix watches until it was his turn, he won against Luis at a shooting game, as Hendrix fist in the air knowing he won a game. Episode Moments * Stefan got the second Tanon * It revealed, according to Doctor Hawkins, if that 4 Tanons were connected together, it will show every military base around the world * Hendrix and his friends got Battle Ops 3 * Dustan is a robot, created by Doctor Hawkins * Hendrix Underwood can unlock Providence HQ, by using his voice or the robot Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Luis Hernandez * Danny Mire * Neal Storm * Dustan (Providence Robot) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins Villains * Stefan * Stefan's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix is very good at Battle Ops, since the franchise came out * Providence Accord are fixing Derrick house, after that, it worked for Providence Accord to have better network * Dustan activates when Providence Accord allows * Stefan suit is has energy force like Hendrix, with other powers * Klaus and Stefan was working together in the past, according to Doctor Hawkins See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Andrea Romano Category:Stefan's Arc